


His Temptress

by KitKatPurrpurr



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Male Masturbation, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Viczar belongs to http://viczar.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> Viczar belongs to http://viczar.tumblr.com/

**Wild Dreams**

 

Yag opened up the door to his home and stepped inside. He was soaked to the bone, the rain pouring down outside, and he had come back from an unsuccessful hunt. He hung his robe and hood up to dry near the door and got down on his all fours, shaking the excess water off his body. Grabbing some kindling to light up his stove (which doubled as his furnace), he went around his home closing every window. _No way am I letting any heat out. It’s fucking freezing in here. Why did I leave these windows open anyway??_

Yag reached up over the little wall on the second floor of his home and grabbed a blanket from his bed. He crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off and shivering a bit. His taut muscles in his arms and chest gleamed with the excess moisture from his soaked shirt, and as he threw his shirt near the fire, he keeled over and pulled the blanket up over his head. Once under the blanket, Yag huddled up and pulled off his pants and underwear, tossing them by the fire as well. He simply laid there for several minutes wrapped up in the heavy blanket, warming himself up as his home was as well.

A short while passed before Yag dared to come out. He stuck his face out to test the temperature of his home. _Better, but still a little cold._ As quickly as he could, Yag fled up to the second floor of his house and grabbed out some clean pants to put on. Feeling their warmth, he went back to the first floor and grabbed the blanket, wrapping himself up in it and walking over to the stove. He picked up the clothes that were still on the floor and hung them up near the stove, not wanting them to catch fire when they were dry, lest he forget about them.

With the stove all ready to go, he grabbed a small pot and filled it with water and rice before covering it and grabbing a handful of dried meat and insects, putting it all into a small bowl for the time being. Knowing the rice would be little while, Yag climbed up the short ladder and into his bed. He reclined back and rested his head against his pillow. The pattering of the raindrops on the roof and leaves outside soothed him, and in his more relaxed state, he found his mind wandering.

Yag thought back to several days ago. Viczar had been to his home, hunting in his territory unknowingly. She attacked him by accident and he took her back to his home and offered her shelter and food, as she was a long ways from home. And he remembered how she cuddled up to him that one night. The sweet smell that emanated from her hair, and the comfort and warmth her presence brought to him…. Yag sighed pleasantly. His thoughts continued to later that day, when they went hunting. He had admired her agility through the thick vegetation and her knack for climbing trees. It caused him to start thinking about how flexible she might be in other ways.

“Grrghhh….” Yag knew he shouldn’t be thinking about her in that way. Yet he couldn’t stop the thoughts from flowing into his mind. He closed his eyes and slowly began mentally undressing her, envisioning him kissing her down her neck while giving her love bites as he slid off her shirt. Then he thought of laying her against a pillow and sliding his hand into her pants, teasing her while keeping his teeth in the side of her neck. Sliding his own hand into his pants, Yag started to gently rub the tip of his penis, feeling it slowly growing erect. He let out a small moan as the touch aroused him much more quickly, and soon he was fully erect. His pants feeling tight, he undid the tie and pulled him down in front, removing all restriction.

His thoughts darted back to Viczar. This time, he had her down on the ground; her arms held back above her head, her legs spread wide apart, and they were both completely naked. He was biting into her shoulder while thrusting in and out of her quite gently. In Yag’s fantasy, his free hand he was holding up one of her legs, but back in real life, his right hand that had been stroking his tip was now wrapped around his dick and starting to pump it gently. Yag felt his head grow heavy a bit, so he rocked it back and started to masturbate a bit faster.

“V-Viczar…” he bit his lip and gripped into the blankets he was lying on. Back in his mind, he was no longer biting her shoulder, but was now passionately kissing her neck and cheek, making his way to her lips. Both of his hands were holding her wrists on both sides of her head, and he thrusted faster, gritting his teeth, sweat dripping down onto his partner. She was moaning and crooning a bit as he moved in and out of her, a few screams every now and then due to how tight she was. Yag licked his lips and masturbated has quickly as he could. His eyes were shut tight and he focused intently. He could feel himself slowly nearing orgasm, and then in his mind he came inside of her, gasping and panting, catching his breath as he slowed down.

“Gaaahhh!!” Yag’s eyes shot open as he felt the ejaculation coming on. Starting to slow his pace, he relaxed again, the milky liquid spurting out of his penis which was now resting on his stomach. His left hand was resting on his forehead and his right was next to him on the blanket. Realizing the mess he made on his stomach and chest, Yag carefully sat up and reached for a dirty shirt. Once he found one, he wiped it all off and tossed the shirt back into the pile it was in. Remembering the rice, Yag hurridly did up his pants and grabbed a clean shirt before hopping back down to the first floor to check on his rice, finding it just about finished.

_I wonder if Viczar will come by again…._


End file.
